New Yet Original
by sapphire fan
Summary: Ann is the original Lyoko warrior. She shut down the super computer when she thought XANA had been neutrolized and to let Aelita roam peacefully. But now she's back and ready to help once she hears XANA is awake. OddxOC
1. Ann is back

**Chapter 1 - Ann is back  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**At the factory-**

"Tower deactivated" said Aelita as the files began falling in the tower.

"Return to the past now." Jeremy said as a Whit light began ingulfing them.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-**

**At Kadic a few minutes ago- (Ann's POV)**

"Well here we are this is your dorm your sharing with Aelita Stones." said the PE teacher as he led me to a dorm that said 234.

"thank you." I said. I wonder if this is the same Aelita from Lyoko. It cant really be her after all I shut down the super computer after we neoutrolized XANA. Sudenly I see a white light come from the walls. I cant belive it some one started up the super computer again, but why. Suddenly Im back at the court yard like I was this morning. It's certain I better go check.

So I run down to the sewer enterance. My skatebord is still there but there are 3 more and 2 scooters. I grab my skateboard deciding to worry about that later. By the way my skateboard is black and grey.

I finally reached the room with Lyoko's map. I run over to the chair. I can tell it's been used reacently. I check the computer. sure enough it turns on and shows all the files.

"Drat. who was stupid enough to turn it on?" I say to myself.

I ge off the chair and walk over to the elevator door deciding I'd check the computer after the routine at school is done. to my surprise it opens before I reach it. Then I see 5 kids. One I recognise as Aelita.

"Who are you and howd id you get in here?" we all ask at the same time. I decide I better introduce my self.

"Ann Serai at your service. I got in here by using the sewer entrence. Your turn." I said bowing slightly, force of habit.

"I'm Ulrich all got in the same way you did." Said a brunette. He probably gets a lot of female attention but not from me.

"I'm Yumi Ishiyama." Said a japanese girl with short black hair. I noticed she was wereing only black. We might get along.

"I'm Jeremy Belpois." Said the guy in the middle. H e was a blonde yet had glasses interesting...If He's smart we might get along.

"I'm Aelita Stones." Said Aelita I wonder if she remembers me better not bring it up.

"And I'm Odd Della Robia." Said the other blonde_. 'He is so cute. Wait what!!! I haven't ever thought those words in that order ever! AHHHH! Ok calm down its probably just nothing I hope...'_

"So What are you doing in the factory?" I asked. I really wanted to know.

"We could ask you the same thing." Yumi said. I was about to respond when my watch started beepin. Crud If I stay longer than nessecery I'll be late.

"Sorry gotta go Meet me at Aelitas room After school." Isaid As I tarted to run tothe elevater and pushed it to go up. I heard them calling after me, but the door already closed.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**at dorm 234- afterschool**

"okay so ask all the questions you like and I'll answer them." I said. I got myself ready with all the answers.

"Okay First of all how do you know about Lyoko." Jeremy predictable.

"Well..."


	2. the story

**Chapter 2- the story**

"Well it's a long story." Ann told them.

"We have time." Yumi responded for them all.

"Alright, well it all started when I was 7..."

_Flashback_

_"Mom can me and Ann go out into the forest?" said my 12 year old brother mother stopped what she was doing and looked at him and a 7-year old me._

_"Ok sweetie just remember don't go to far and be back before it gets dark." mother told us, she watched as we ran out the door yelling 'thanks' and promising to be back in time._

_-=-_

_"Riyo slow down!" I yelled at my brother. I tried running faster to catch up. Just as I caught up I tripped on something. I let out a little cat-like yelp as I fell. My brother heard me and stopped, ran back, and asked me if I was ok._

_"Yea I'm fine I just tripped on something that's all." With that I looked at what I had tripped on and discovered it was the top part of a sewer entrance. Me and my brother walked over to it out of removed the 'cap' and saw there was a latter and I started going down on it._

_"Hey Ann come on we don't know what could be down there." My brother warned me._

_"O come on don't be such a scaredy cat" I told him. When we got down their we saw a long tunnel. We followed it and got to the end of it. Their was a ladder leading up. I guess curiosity beat my brother because he started climbing it. I was also curious so I followed him. We got to a factory. We went inside and slid down the rope, we saw an elevator so we went in it and pressed the down button. The doors opened and we saw a huge computer my brother told me to keep going as he was going towards the computer._

_End flashback_

"I did as he said and came upon the scanners I stepped into one to out of curiosity it closed and I was transported to lyoko for the first time. Turns out my brother stumbled onto the virtualization codes." Ann explained.

"Wait if you went to lyoko I should remember you right? So why don't I?" Aelita asked.

"Well we needed to move one day and we thought we had defeated XANA so we were going to shut off the supercomputer. Riyo thought that would let you roam in peace, so that you weren't sad about us leaving Riyo created a program to erase that bit of your memory, he used it but we never got to see if it worked since to activate it the super computer needed to be shut off ASAP." she explained.

Everyone just stared at her. Then Jeremie asked a question.

"So if your brother did everything, how do you know how to use the super computer?" he asked.

"Well It took some time but my brother taught me. And I'm a quick learner." She answered him."Anything else?" she asked.

"Yea, what do you look like on lyoko?" Odd asked. Ann turned towards him.

" I won't tell you what I look like, but I will tell you what I am. I am part human, part ninja, and part tiger." she answered him.

"Now I'm even more curious. Hey Einstein can we go to lyoko to see what Ann looks like, please?" Odd asked Jeremie.

"No Odd." He responded. Odd looked so sad so Ann said something to cheer him up.

"cheer up Odd. I'll be going to lyokoeventually." she said. With that Odd brightened up.

"Well I got to head home now," Yumi informed them.

"Yea we do to, we all have homework to finish." Ulrich said. everyone left to their rooms(or house). A week had past since that when one day Jeremie's laptop went off during lunch.

"XANAattack." Jeremie told them. They all started getting up and walking towards the exit. They got to the factory with nothing out of the ordinary, exept for Odd complimenting Ann's skateboard. They all got to the scanners with exception of Jeremie who went to the super computer. When they got there they all looked at Ann to see her outfit. There stood Ann with a long tail that reached the floor, it was black with grey stripes, but near the end on the right side there was a horizontal scar it was a light hue of red but definitely not pink. She also had tiger ears on the top of her head, they were the same as the tail only with out the scar. Her top was made of white bandeges, the type you use when you break your knuckle or some thing, that started from where her armpit started to were her stomach ended. she had black shorts that ended a third down her thigh. Where the ended a small blue box-like bag was straped onto her thigh. On her feet she had on sandals with a back string tied around her ankle and a horizontal strap at the front. She had a scar on her ankle exactly like the one on her tail. On her neck she had a black choker with a silver stick that had a star on one end and a moon facing outward on the other. Her nails were long and razor sharp. Under her left eye there were three small downward facing triangles in black. Under her left eye there were three scars that looked like a long scratch. They started at her cheek bone and ended at her jaw line. Her hair was tied up i a pony tail and ended at her waist.

"Come on hurry we have to get to the tower." Ann told them. They all started to run were Jeremie told hem the tower would be.


	3. the key and scars

**Chapter 3- the key and scars **

**(Ann's POV)**

"Guys the tower's not to far from you. Its 40 degrees longitude, 15 degrees latitude. Also there are some blocks headed your way. " Jeremy told us.

"Got it let's go." said Ulrich.

"I'll take care of the block. I have a score to settle." I told them.

I could now see them coming towards us.

"Go on ahead I'll be fine." I told them.

I opened my small carrier, on my right thigh, and got out three shuriken. I aimed and threw them. two of the hit two of the blocks and destroyed them. But there were still four of them. I threw another three shuriken, but they only hit one block.I threw a kunai knife this time and it hit. I threw three shuriken one last time, and it hit both blocks.

"Good job Ann. Go help Odd he got caught up with two megatanks and five krabes." Jeremy told me.

"On it."

I started running. A few minutes later I found Odd. He was jumping all over the place thanks those krabes. Both megatanks were charging an attack at him. I got out a kunai knife and threw it at one of the megatanks. It hit it. The other megatank fired and hit Odd.

"Odd you just lost 30 life points." Jeremy told him.

"Need some help?" I asked while throwing my last shuriken at a krabe. It didn't hit.

"Yea." He sounded kinda sheepish.

"Hmph." I threw one more kunai at the tank as it was charging and hit it. Then I threw my two last kunai knifes at the krabes only one hit. Then Odd used three laser arrows and hit one with all three arrows.

"Ann wait a bit I'm going to recharge your weapons."

"Don't bother Jeremy I can still fight."

As I said that I took of the charm dangling off my choker. I held it on my palm and said:

"I am the warrior of the night And the night I control so lend me the strength off the moon and stars."

Then the little charm grew into a staff the same as the charm. I used the staff like a double ended sword. Eventually we finished of the krabes. And Aelita deactivated the tower.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**cafeteria- same day**

"So Ann how did you get those scars on Lyoko?" Odd asked.

"Well one time XANA decided to mix my virtual code with my DNA I don't know how he did it though. So we deactivated the tower but he put it so it would trigger the change when the tower was deactivated. When I was devurtualized my Tiger features passed on with me. I had to wear gloves and fluff my hair up for two weeks. Then XANA attacked and sent monsters from Lyoko here. Our mom was at the groceries. Well one kankrelot shot at me me I dodged but it caught my tail and ankle. The tower was deactivated but my brother didn't launch a return to the past because he didn't want to risk it. And no one saw. Then a week later XANA took over a wolf and well the rest is self-explanatory. As to why my there are no scares on my face, I cover them up with make-up. And later my brother found how to separate my code from my DNA thanks to Aelita." That could take a while to sink in. That reminds me!

"Hey Alita did you put this key on the floor?" I asked and held up a gold key that had the number 523 on it.

"No I didn't." I was afraid of that.

**-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**


End file.
